First active ingredient compounds of a composition of the present invention, that is, 4-[5-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-4,5-dihydro-5-(trifluoromethyl)isoxazole-3-yl]-2-methyl-N-[2-oxo-2-[(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl)amino]ethyl]benzamide and (Z)-4-[5-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-5-trifluoromethyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl]-N-(methoxyiminomethyl)-2-methylbenzamide, have been known as isoxazoline-substituted benzamide compounds having activities as pesticides (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Also, compounds described as active ingredient groups A to R having insecticidal activities, miticidal activities, nematicidal activities, molluscicidal activities, microbicidal activities, or bactericidal activities are second active ingredient compounds of the composition of the present invention (hereinafter, abbreviated as “second active ingredient compounds II”), and all of them are well-known (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 1).
In addition, compositions containing the first active ingredient compound of the present invention, that is, 4-[5-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-4,5-dihydro-5-(trifluoromethyl)isoxazole-3-yl]-2-methyl-N-[2-oxo-2-[(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl)amino]ethyl]benzamide or (Z)-4-[5-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-5-trifluoromethyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl]-N-(methoxyiminomethyl)-2-methylbenzamide and known insecticides, miticides, nematicides, molluscicides, microbicides, or bactericides, have also been known (see, for example, Patent Documents 3, 4, and 5).